The Angel Experiment Fang's version
by Maximum Ride is awesome98
Summary: This is basically The Angel Experiment in Fang's POV. This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you will like it. Fang is a little OOC, but that can not be evaded without experience. Please Read and Review. If there is a problem, review and tell me why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea while thinking about games to play. Don't flame if Fang is OOC. At least tell me how he is not in character.**

**Disclaimer: Not mines, no idea if it is original…The prologue part is from the actual book.**

**Fang's added input is in parentheses**

Prologue

So, you guys hopefully will read Max's introduction because I won't write one. Hers went something like:

Congratulations. The fact you're reading this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday. Yes, _you_, standing there leafing through these pages. _Do not put this book down_. I'm dead serious –your life could depend on it.

This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. We're all in this together; trust me on that.

I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to jump in, and you try to keep up. Okay. I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family, who are five kids not related to me by blood, but still totally my family.

(Someone's a little narcissist.)

We're- well, we're kind of amazing. Not to sound too full of myself, but we're like nothing you've ever seen before.

Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart-but not "average" in any way. The six of us-me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel-were made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'scientists' 

(The understatement of the year award goes to…Max!)

you could possibly imagine. They created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human.

(Ohhhh, _so_ scary {sarcasm})

That other 2 percent has had a big impact, let me tell you.

(Sadly.)

We grew up in a science lab/prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing we can think or speak at all. But we can-and so much more. 

(Incomplete sentence.)

There was one other School experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf- all predator: They're called Erasers. They're tough, smart, and hard to control. (Pretty good description.)

They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolfmen

(Doesn't the word werewolf fit better?)

, complete with fur fangs, and claws. The School uses them as guards, police-and executioners.

To them, we're six moving targets-prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world never finds out about us.

But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling _you_, right?

This story could be about you-or you children. If not today, then soon. So please, please take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters by telling you- _but you need to know_.

Keep reading-don't let anyone stop you.

-Max.

(Again with the incomplete sentences.)

And my family: Fang Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. Welcome to our nightmare.

Okay, that was a little exaggerated. At least it gets your attention. If you are looking for a story that has me showing some emotion, go search somewhere else. I think some other book that Max wrote has the 'Fax' you are looking for. I know what it is, someone posted something about that before on my blog, but we will get to that later.

Fly On,

Fang

**A/N: That was too short. I'll try to make it longer but my parents will still give me s*** loads of work for preparation for next year. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry D: I forgot about this story…special thanks to **FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt **for reminding me. For me, summer was SO boring. I was 'working' on my 'parent assigned homework.' I actually did most of it, don't blame me. It was really just a whole day of playing random computer games. My favorite one is Grepolis. It is a MMORTS (a city building game) Join if you like, message me in the worlds: Eta, Phi, Gamma, Tau, or Psi.  
>Summer is almost over, one more week until school begins. Also, I noticed that most people on Fanfiction are females. I'm one of the opposite gender... <strong>

**I am a little sexist but heck, everyone is. ;)**

**Back to the story (Disclaimer is that I am not older than 20, so do I look like an author? Also, I am Asian, and James Patterson is American)**

**I last updated 58 days ago. I am so sorry. :(  
><strong>

Chapter 1:

Hopefully, the breakfast would still be here when I walked into the kitchen. More than once, it became ammo for Nudge and Gazzy's food fight. Walking in in my classic ninja way, I spotted Max. I was still angry for her putting poison ivy all over my bed. You do not know how annoying it is. I was stuck on my bed for a week, while Nudge and Angel were giving me a 'makeover.'

It was not my fault, but Max started our war. My next plan, a revenge plot, was called Maximum Crash… So I walked behind her and casually blew on her neck.

"Will you quit that?" Max screeched. I snickered internally; she hated it whenever someone sneaked behind her.  
>"Quit what? Breathing?" was my standard answer to that age old question.<p>

"You know what," Max rolled her eyes.

Here is the rundown for my plan:

Have Angel suggest that we pick strawberries today.

Gazzy mimics Iggy, pissing Max off.

I run away from her and draw her away from the rest of the Flock.

Meanwhile, Gazzy does his stuff in Max's room.

After one minute, I will go into her room and run out just as fast, not breathing anything.

We barricade the door and lock the windows.

Gloat over Max and deny her pleas.

Aren't I just awesome?

"Is the plan going to work?" Gazzy asked. I hoped it did, if not, the Flock will shift the blame all on me.

To make sure Gazzy would not break before he does this part, I told him the rundown of the plan again. Right then, Max came down with Nudge and Angel and we all began eating. It was time for the operation to begin.

**A/N: Is it okay? Bad? R&R.**

**Still too small...  
><strong>

**Richard**


End file.
